The invention relates to a connecting means having a connecting location to which a further connecting means can be screwed, it being the case that a connecting piece of the inner conductor is arranged at the connecting location in the middle of a housing bore and is supported on the housing by means of an electrically insulating support plate, and that as outer conductor the housing has, coaxial with the connecting piece outside the said housing bores in each case a contact surface as end contact for the outer conductor of the further connecting means.
Connecting elements with such connecting means of this type are known to the person skilled in the art under the title of "U-link", for example. The two connecting means have a common housing, normally produced from aluminium, and are provided with threaded bores by means of which counterparts or measurement adapters can be screwed on at the housing. The contact pressure of the screws is intended to ensure electric contact of the outer conductor at the connecting location. Inserted into each housing bore is a support plate on which the generally female connecting pieces are supported and insulated with respect to the housing.
The said connecting means must, in particular, satisfy requirements based on the electric properties, in particular on the freedom from reflection. In the known connecting means, this has largely been the case up to a frequency of approximately 900 MHz. At higher frequencies, however, interfering reflections occur in the known connecting means during transition from the adapter to the connecting means. In order to reduce such reflections, in the case of one known design the support plate was provided with recesses on the inside, by means of which reflections could be avoided only partly during transition.